Harry Potter and the beggining of the war
by cat's-litl-big-sis
Summary: Harry meets a mysterious character as her enters his sixth year at hogwarts, but there is more than meets the eye. Meanwhile Hermione and Ron become more open about their feelings towards eachother
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Introducing Miss Black

As Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the defence against the dark arts classroom, they saw there new teacher approaching.

He was, as Harry thought, very jolly looking. He was a smaller version of Hagrid, only he had red hair. With his blue eyes and fixed smile he looked like a walking muggle gnome that had swallowed a cup of Skele-gro.

"Good morning," he said, "how are you this fine- well not so fine day?"

He glanced out of the window at the rain, sighed and, as neither of them replied, spoke again.

"I am Professor Quinton, your new teacher."

The group still said nothing. They were used to new teachers plus they were worried about their punishment as they were late.

"Well are you going to go inside?" he asked, "Hurry up or I might have to punish you for being late."

They didn't need telling twice, they hurried inside and managed to get good seats at the front. The rest of the class it seemed, were too nervous to get too close. Who could blame them after the last teacher they had?

"For the next two years I will be teaching you advance ways of defending yourselves," Professor Quinton said, "Before we start, I need to know who you all are. So, when I call your name raise your hand so I can put a face to your name…

"Hannah Abbott?"

"Yes, sir," she called raising her hand.

"Good, Good…Faith Black?" There came no reply. Who? The whole class was confused. But before anyone could say anything the door burst open.

In stumbled a tall girl with long, dark, curly hair. It was down and well kept. Harry looked at her brown eyes and thought to himself, "Could it be?" He turned to Hermione who both gave him the same puzzled looks. "She looks like Snuffles," they agreed.

"Sorry…I'm late…Professor…," she panted out.

"I nearly marked you absent Miss Black."

"I have a good excuse," Faith said, her voice now sturdy and calm, "And Professor Dumbledore insists that if you want to hear it then go and speak to him."

"Whatever, sit down…no wait- everybody this is Faith Black who has been transferred to here from Beuxbatons." The Slytherins beckoned her over; of course she was a Slytherin. She immediately sat next to Draco Malfoy, who's smug grin was enough to put Harry out of his interest in finding out if she was who he thought she was.

No one else spoke. Like Harry, Ron and Hermione, everyone was mystified by her last name. "Could this be?" they whispered, "could this really be the daughter of Sirius Black?"

Professor Quinton stared for a moment around the class looking at the shocked looks on the students faces. He smiled viciously. Harry saw this and when Professor Quinton noticed he quickly shot a disgusted look over at faith then continued with his register. "Right let's see, Miss Black is in, so let's carry on;

Lavender Brown?"

"Yes, sir," she said, taking her eyes of Faith to raise her hand.

At the end of the lesson, Harry, Ron and Hermione could finally talk about Faith.

"How the hell did I get it in bloody top set?" Ron asked, "And why do have to be in the same lesson as that slimy gung bag?"

"Never mind that," said Hermione. "Do you think she is who we think she is?"

"We could ask her, it's better than talking about her behind her back."

Do you think Faith knows what happened to Si…Snuffles?" asked Hermione ignoring Harry's last remark, "Why do you think she went to Beuxbatons? People there are supposed to be…"

She stopped because she caught a glimpse of Faith watching them.

"Oh don't stop," Faith smirked," Tell me what I'm supposed to be?"

"I didn't mean…" started Hermione.

"Don't bother," Interrupted Faith, "This is great, it's my first day and people are already talking about me behind my back." She stormed off and Harry could have sworn he saw a tear trickle down her face.

"Well done Hermione," Ron sighed.

"Come on then let's catch up to her so I can apologise," Hermione said.

They set of at a run following the route that Faith had taken, talking as they went.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped, "She's a fast runner!" Harry nodded in agreement, but then collapsed in pain.

"Harry? What is it?" Ron asked, stopping.

"It's his scar isn't it?" Hermione asked a look of worry on her face.

"Yes, it's my scar, Voldermort's happy about something or he's-" Harry was cut short by an ear splitting scream.

What was-" Hermione started, but on seeing Harry get up and start to walk to the source of the sound she said, "No Harry let's get help?"

No Hermione, you and Ron go get help, tell a teacher or find Dumbledore and-" Another scream sounded.

"Harry what is it?" Ron asked.

"Just go. Go on, go now." Hermione and Ron did as Harry said and hurried off.

He set of towards the astronomy tower, which seemed to be were the screams had been coming from. He hadn't gone far when he found out who had screamed.

On the floor, keeled over in pain was Faith and stood over her, with his hand on the scruff of her neck was Voldermort.

"Hello Harry," Voldermort paused and smiled, "Well, well, well I came here to finally capture Miss Black and now I can settle and old fight by killing you aswell."


	2. Last of the Blacks

The last of the Blacks

Harry didn't have time to dwell on his shock. He and Voldermort both drew their wands and glared at each other daring each other on. But Faith stood up, still in agony stood up and shouted at Voldermort,

'Leave him alone!'

But this just made Voldermort laugh, 'Finally the end of Harry Potter'

'It will not be his end but yours,' Faith said, her voice shaky but confident.

'You have got guts I'll give you that' Voldermort said, his smile fading from his face and its place his death glare appeared.

'Come off it, you have what you came for now leave!' shouted Faith, but she then had no energy left so she fell back to the floor.

The whole scene finally flashed at Harry, he realised why faith was in pain. He saw blood gushing out of her stomach and then caught a glimpse of the blood stained knife that was in Voldermort's left hand.

He ran over to the shivering, limp body of Faith that now lay slumped on the floor and through himself down at her side. Voldermort laughed his ear splitting laugh and with a swish of his cloak was gone out of the nearest window.

'How did he…why did he…what does he…?' Harry stammered. But faith, being in terrible pain, couldn't reply.

Harry stood up and then bent down in attempt to pick Faith up. She felt limp in his arms. He placed her arms around his neck to make sure he didn't drop her. Then started to take her towards the hospital wing. Before long he saw Hermione approaching with a swarm of teachers running behind her. Madam Pomfrey was first to speak,

'Hurry boy, quickly she needs to be treated!'

'Here Potter, hand her over. You and Professor Dumbledore need to have a little chat,' faith said relieving him of Faith. He then ran with her towards the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey close on his tail.

'Harry my boy what happened?' Dumbledore asked, 'I know that you, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger heard screaming, but what happened after that.'

'I'm not quite sure what happened to Faith, all I know is what I saw.

'Then what did you see?' Dumbledore asked with more urgency.

'I saw Faith on the floor keeled over in pain and Voldermort standing over Faith with a knife in his hand.'

He expected Dumbledore to be shocked or at least to say, 'Voldermort here but why?' but he didn't. He didn't even look puzzled his faced just turned very solemn and he said, 'Say no more Harry, there is nothing more to be done.'

One of the Professors spoke up in protest, 'Shouldn't we alert the ministry or search the grounds?'

'No!' shouted Professor Quinton so suddenly all the professors all turned round to look at him. He quickly corrected himself, 'I mean he will be far gone by done and quite frankly I don't believe that the ministry can do anything about it.'

'I agree, Professor Quinton,' said Professor Dumbledore. 'Come Harry I will permit you and your friends to go and see Faith.

The surrounding teachers left. Dumbledore however turned to Harry, Hermione and Ron and added, 'I know you have a lot of questions but I suggest that Faith is the one to answer them.' And with that he left.

'Harry what ha…?' Ron started

'Let's just get some answers out of Faith, come on.' He and Ron started walking but Hermione stayed put,

'What is it Hermione? Ron asked.

'There is something not right about Professor Quinton, not right at all.'

It took Faith a few hours to come round and immediately after opening her eyes she was swamped with their apologies. But Faith just shook her head and said, 'That's the least of my worries.' She attempt to sit up and clutched her stomach as if she had forgotten her injury. Hermione helped her determined to help.

'What happened Faith?' Ron asked.

'I was running away from you three when I literally ran into Voldermort,' she begun. 'He aimed a stunning spell at me I screamed and ducked. He aimed more spells but kept missing. He got frustrated so he stabbed me.' Faith said this without meeting their eyes. Harry had a funny feeling that this wasn't the truth and he was about to bombard her with questions when Dumbledore entered the hospital wing, 'I'm afraid you three will have to wait outside,' he said, 'I need to have a chat with Miss Black.'

Harry was about to protest when Ron nudged him. Harry remembered the extendable ears and said, 'Sure Professor, see you later Faith. He led the others out. As soon as the doors shut behind them they heard a click.

'He's locked us out,' whispered Hermione.

Ignoring her Harry hissed at Ron, 'Get the extendable ears out!'

He handed one to Harry and another to Hermione saving one for himself. Harry immediately placed it in his ears and seeing that Ron and Hermione were ready he whispered, 'go.'

They had timed it just right. First to speak was Dumbledore, 'What do they know?'

'I just told them that Voldermort stabbed me out of aggravation.'

'Ah, so they don't know the whole.'

'No.'

There was an eerie silence.

'I lost the death eaters at the England-Scotland border. I can't think how Voldermort could have known that had reached school,' Faith said, 'Do you have any theories Professor?'

'He either has a death eater stationed in Hogsmeade or we have a teacher in here who doesn't belong.'

'It's probably the Hogsmeade theory.' Faith said definitely, 'Erm…Professor when can I see my dad.

'Harry and his friends can take you to see him tomorrow.'

Harry looked at Hermione and whispered, 'There's an answer to your question, she doesn't have a clue what happened at the veil.


	3. Back to the Veil

Back to the Veil

Madam Pomfrey insisted that they waited until the weekend to take Faith to see Sirius. Neither Harry, Ron nor Hermione had had the guts to tell Faith the truth about Sirius. Faith still had not told them her secret so that was Hermione's cue to spend all her free time in the library researching her. She seemed very reluctant to keep Harry and Ron updated though.

When Saturday dawned on Hogwarts Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried down to breakfast in the great hall which was empty. They ate quickly and walked into the entrance hall where they had been instructed to wait for the arrival of Faith and Dumbledore.

They were to escort Faith along with Dumbledore, Tonks and Lupin to the department of mysteries. Harry still didn't know how he was going to tell Faith.

Faith came stumbling down the stairs closely followed by Dumbledore. They walked in the autumn breeze down into the village of Hogsmeade. They waited outside the Hogs Head whilst Dumbledore nipped in there for a quick chat with whose name he did not mention. When he came back outside Harry turned to get ready to walk when he nearly walked into the knight bus.

Laughing he got on and mumbled a quick hello to the excited Stan. He spotted Lupin and Tonks at the Back of the Bus waving them over. He was about to say hello to these to when Faith let out a shriek of excitement, 'Uncle Remus!' To Harry's surprise he nodded and smiled widely. After they had embraced Lupin answered Harry's quizzing look, 'I'm her Godfather but she's always referred to me as uncle.'

The Journey seemed to take too short a time. Harry was desperately trying to come up with a way to tell Faith. He was just going to have to tell her what had happened in June.

When they reached the visitors entrance, Harry started his story. Every now and then Hermione and Ron helped took over from him whilst he turned away to hold back his tears. He didn't want Faith to see them. She still didn't know that Sirius was dead.

'When Dumbledore arrived Sirius and Bellatrix Lestrange were still battling,' Harry explained. They had now entered into the death room, 'Bellatrix stunned him and fell down there and went through that veil.' He pointed at the ancient archway.

'That's great…er…why are you telling me this? What's the stories point? I thought you were bringing me to see my dad, can I see him now please,' asked Faith sounding impatient.

When Harry didn't reply Hermione took over, 'Faith, he didn't come back, he can't come back…because he's…he's…' She trailed off it seemed she now was now on the verge of tears. A short silence followed, Lupin ended it by saying, 'I'm so sorry Faith, but your father is dead.'

Faith didn't seem to hear what Lupin had said. She just stood staring at the veil expecting her father to walk through it. Her eyes quickly shut. Then a dawning look appeared across her face as if she was remembering something…a long lost memory. When she reopened her eyes she glared angrily at the veil for a moment. Then suddenly…

'Faith! No!' Harry shouted.

She had started to run down towards the dais. When she didn't stop Harry started after her. He caught just as she reached the dais. It seemed she had wanted to go through the veil herself, to join Sirius.

Pulling on Harry she shouted, 'DAD!' When there was no reply she turned to Harry and started hitting him with all her might, screaming at the top of her lungs, 'It's all your fault…you had to play the hero…all your…'

She stopped hitting him and dropped her head onto his shoulder weakly. She was too overcome with tears to attack him any more. Harry put his arms around her. She sniffed, 'I just wanted to see him…I can't remembering him at all…I just wanted to see him…'

Thanks y'all for reviewing my first two chapters hope I'm keeping you interested and yes Faith really is Sirius' daughter. I hope you like this chapter because it made me cry first time I wrote it/ If you have the soundtrack to HP3 then listen to no.7 an act out the bit from were Harry first speaks to faith in this chapter then you will see what I mean. I'll update as soon as I can so keep a look out.


	4. Celebration Ball

Celebration Ball

October came round in a haze of Homework and rain. Faith and Hermione were becoming great friends. They had found out loads about Faith as well. For one she was a brilliant singer.

As a matter of fact the school choir had just won a tournament. Faith excitedly ran down to them one Saturday morning and said to them,

'We won and there is going to be a ball in celebration!'

'When?' They chorused.

'On Tuesday the 15th of October,' she had replied.

It was now the morn of the ball. Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing the ball over breakfast,

'There is going to be a little concert before the actual ball begins,' Hermione said matter of factly, 'Faith will be singing a solo to start with. And then after the concert there will be a buffet-'

'-and then there's the dancing which I'm dreading,' finished Ron.

Ron you can't be that bad,' said Harry, 'Still I'm so Hermione will be able to help you.'

Hermione had been asked to the ball by Ron. Harry had asked Faith, and to his surprise she had said yes. He had expected her to be going with Malfoy because he had heard a rumour that they were dating. Well the rumour was part true but they had had a huge argument the week before and the day after Malfoy had asked Pansy Parkinson to the Ball. He drawn out of this thought by Hermione's voice, 'Oh, hi Faith.'

Faith had joined them at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and immediately saw why. Malfoy and Pansy had their tongues down each others throats. When he turned back to his breakfast he found that he was no longer hungry.

Faith helped herself to some porridge, taking extra care not to look over at her own house table.

'What time is the concert going to begin, Faith?' asked Harry, why was he on that subject again?

'At 3 o'clock, the buffet starts at 6o'clock and the ball starts at 8,' she answered without looking up from the coffee she was now pouring herself.

'I got to go anyway,' she said gulping down her coffee, 'I have got a lot to do.' With that she left without even looking back at them or glancing at her own table. Pansy Parkinson had now pulled away from Malfoy with a look of triumph across her face. Hermione was right the previous year Pansy Parkinson was a complete cow. She watched Faith leave the great hall then began to eat breakfast.

Faith wasn't in any lesson that day; she was really busy with preparations for the ball according to Hermione. It didn't really matter because they only had two lessons that day. They finished for lunch and there would then be 2 hours until the concert began. Hermione disappeared of to the Girl's bathroom and Ron and Harry headed for the boys.

Ron was all shaky, due to the fact he was nervous. Then again Harry was to but he had learnt how to contain his feelings nowadays. Ron acted very oddly whilst Harry adjusted himself in the mirror; he kept practising asking someone to dance. When he saw Harry looking he quickly stopped and mumbled, 'Let's go.'

The Concert Hall, the originally Great Hall had been set out that an opera theatre. Seats were placed in curved rows that rose a little as they became further from the stage. An old red curtain hung from the Great Halls enchanted ceiling. It draped over the stage in the place where the teachers table usually sat.

People hurried inside to get good seats. Hermione, Ron and Harry got quite good ones on the third row back. No sooner had the Professors taken their seats the lights dimmed, the curtains parted and a single ray shone on a stool in the centre of the stage.

A tall young woman with long curly hair was sat on the stool. Her long purple ball gown shimmered in the light. Harry's jaw dropped, so did others, it was Faith. Music started from somewhere and she began to sing;

'Mmmmmmm mmm mmm.

Da da na na na da da.

I miss you, miss you so bad.

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me,

I remember it clearly,

The day you slipped away,

Was the day I found it won't be the same.

Ohhhh.

Da da na na na da da.

I didn't get around to kiss you,

Goodbye on the hand.

I wish that I could see you again,

I know that I can't

Ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh.

I hope you can hear me,

Cos I remember it clearly.

The day you slipped away,

Was the day I found it won't be the same.

Ohhhh.

I've had my wake up,

Won't you wake up?

I keep asking why?

And I can't take it,

It wasn't fake it,

Happened you pass by,

Now your gone,

Now your gone.

There you go,

There you go.

Somewhere I can't bring you back.

Now your gone,

Now your gone.

There you go,

There you go.

Somewhere your not coming back.

The day you slipped away,

Was the day I found it won't be the same.

Noooo!

The day you slipped away,

Was the day I found it won't be the same.

Ohhhh.

Da da na na na da da

I miss you.'

(Avril Lavigne, Under my skin, Slipped away)

_I know there isn't much action in this chapter but I am concocting something now but you'll have to keep reading. I'll update as soon a s I can,_

_Cat's litl big sis _


End file.
